Fairy's Beginner Guide
Introduction Welcome To Fanon Fairies Wiki Standards! '''This page was made only for you to understand the rules, staff and administrators they are many things you need to learn!!. It's a fairy's beginner guide to tell you about the wikia rules what you should do and what you shouldn't. Take some time and go over it. It's '''important. For The Administrators Before Editing This Page Make Sure Your Spell Checker Is On!. Only administrators can edit this page. Contests As this is a fanon wiki we will have contests such as like a creating fairy contest or writing the best article!. Please try your best to participate in those contests. These contests are usually very special you get gifts aswell. Maybe you can be an admin that is a great thing!. Please check the rules before participating in any of the contests. For The Administrators All Admins Attention!! Please check all of their stories and fairies they have created. And please choose a winner with patience. And if anybody you have checked on uses bad words you are free to block them. And if you wanna create a contest please name it like this: Contest: . Contest-Entering Rules *Never write a short story or leave half of it that would not be considered as a piece of writing. *Never use bad words in creating a story or naming your fairy. *Always ask an admin before participating in a contest. *Write your name first in the "Participators list" Alright, That's All For The Contest Section. Hope You Will Obey Them. Rules The Most Important Thing Is To Obey The Rules. '''The Rules In This Wikia Are Listed Below. Please Read Them Carefully if you're new or need help. For The Administrators '''All Admins If You Wish To Add A Rule In The Rules Section You May Do As You Wish. Rules *Never Use Bad Words. *Never Edit A Page Without An Admin's Permission. *Keep The Comments Nice And Clean! Young Users Might Be Visiting The Wiki. *After Creating Your Page Ask An Admin To Check If The Page Is Alright Or Not. *Never Edit Someone's User Page Without Their Permission. *NEVER copy another wiki's information make it in your own words Alright, That's All For The Rules Section, Further Rules Might Be Added By Admins If They Wish. Administrators The Administrators Of This Wikia Are Very Important Because When You Need Help These Are The First Ones You'll Go To!!. List Of Admins ScarlethX: Our Very First Administrator. For More Details Or Admin Jobs Check The Monthly News Corner Situated At The Very Down Of Any Page. Blog post rules For The Administrators Admins are allowed to delete all the blog posts that are made without a reason for example if they only have a poll or just to say hi or something like that. Rules *Unwanted blogs will be deleted *No polls or bad words in the blog *Don't make stupid blogs Pages This Will Show You What To Put At The End Of The Page. For The Administrators Make Sure Every User Has One!. What To Put Every User In The Wikia Must Have A Signature Saying: This Page Was Created By . Like That We Will Know That This User Is The Creator Of That Page. You Can Decorate It In Any way You Want. Templates Templates '''is the thing the users most ask these days. There are many templates you can use you can even create your "Talkbox". For The Administrators Please Help A User Who Doesn't Know How To Create One. Ways Of Creating Your Own Talkbox Creating A Talkbox Is Usually Very Easy Here Are Some Steps In Which You Can Create One. '''Below Is A Sample Of What Your Talkbox Should Look Like After Created. *Create A Page And Name It: Template:. *Go On This Page And Copy The Codes And Paste It Into Your Template Page. *Fill In The Important Credentials. *Find A Good Image To Insert In It. But, First Upload It In The Wiki Then Use It. *Make Sure Everything's Alright And The Important Stuff Is All There *After All, Click Publish. *Your Template Should Look Like This: ---- Category:Help Portal